


關於貧血那件小事

by izaya050452



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaya050452/pseuds/izaya050452
Summary: 我被笨蛋哥哥要脅了！？ PWP番外一個Thor偷餵Loki喝藥，讓弟弟脹奶的故事。





	關於貧血那件小事

**Author's Note:**

> 嘴饞詭計多端錘X脹奶軟萌基  
Thor：享用軟萌基要趁早，不是每次都遇的到的。  
請改叫Thor詭計之神！

「Loki…你睡著了嗎？」Thor看著睡在自己旁邊的伴侶，戳戳他的臉再捏了捏，對方翻個身後無其他動靜，確定對方已經完全睡下後Thor才偷偷摸摸的下了床，「嘶…怎麼覺得有點冷？」離開溫暖的被窩、裸著腳踩在冰冷的地板上，紐約已經是2月份，外面還下著大雪，就算現在的氣溫比約頓海姆高上許多，但突然的降溫還是讓雷神不經打了個冷顫。

他躡手躡腳的離開了房間，開啟東尼留下來到電腦，打開他存在資料夾中的數個資料夾中的某個文字檔最下方的超連結網址，等了幾秒後一個購物網站出現在他的面前，Thor快速的登了帳號，將數量調至3箱後按下立即購買的按鈕，在快速的填寫送貨地址後確認送出，不忘刪除瀏覽紀錄。

完美，現在Thor只要在家乖乖等個兩三天，他要的東西就會自動送上門，果不其然，兩天後他就收到三箱大大的快遞。

「你買了什麼東西這麼多箱？」一大清早，Loki看著蹲在地上拆箱子的Thor，好奇的將頭探了過去，裡面裝著一堆瓶瓶罐罐，一箱子大概裝有10來瓶左右的玻璃瓶，而玻璃瓶裡裝著茶色的液體，不知道那是什麼…

「這是買給你喝的，Brother。」Thor隨手開了一瓶遞給了Loki，「你不是說你最近一直貧血嗎？聽說喝了這個能改善。」Loki接過玻璃瓶，他最近是一直貧血沒錯，因為乳汁的量實在是不夠三胞胎吃飽喝足，他都拿血液來代替，再不行才會餵孩子們喝對他們現階段沒什麼營養價值的嬰兒奶粉，所以導致Loki近期一直處於超級低血壓及貧血的狀態。

「中庭的補體飲料，怎麼可能有效。」鼻子湊近聞了聞味道，這味道好像阿斯嘉德藏書館裡某本書裡形容的味道，他隱隱約約記得是藥材學，但中途缺了幾頁讓他實在沒什麼勇氣亂喝，喝出問題可不好玩。

「不喝喝看怎麼會知道呢，反正買都買了，你就試試看吧～」Thor笑的一臉無害，有如一千年前還傻理傻氣的王子，Loki也就沒多想什麼，既然是哥哥為了自己的身體健康著想，那他也只能鼓起勇氣的喝了吧，不然也不知道那三箱的液體要怎麼辦，丟掉實在太糟蹋Thor的心意了。

Loki死命的盯著手上的玻璃瓶看，玻璃瓶都快被盯出汗來了，最後Loki一個一鼓作氣，直接將那罐茶色的液體喝下了肚，當唇離開瓶口時，邪神的臉色也鐵青了一半。

「…噁…難喝…味道好奇怪…」噁心，這才是Loki的真心話，這就是所謂的良藥苦口嗎？Loki擺出一個嫌棄至極的表情，將手上的空瓶子遞還給Thor，他決定去多喝幾口水洗洗嘴裡的味道。

「一天要喝三次喔～」Thor接過空瓶子，看著弟弟往廚房走去背影，笑的有些奸詐，“很好，Loki完全沒有起疑心，看來有希望”現在Thor滿肚子壞水。

Loki從來沒這麼聽話過，他真的天天照三餐飯後把那瓶味道怪異的液體給喝個精光，大概連續喝個三天左右，Loki發現他的貧血症狀真的改善了，他沒想過中庭人喝的東西對自己竟然真的有效…

但又過了兩天他發現自己竟然開始脹奶了？

原本沒有很明顯的胸部，現在胸部豐滿的像兩團糯米糰子，他為了不讓Thor發現，還努力的用衣服把自己胸前那兩團軟肉包裹紮實，到了晚上再偷偷的把多出來的乳汁擠掉，但等待的過程中真的是脹到心情不美麗。

「嗝～」滿足的奶嗝，三胞胎近幾天開心了許多，每餐都有足夠的乳汁可以喝的飽飽的，他們各個露出喝飽後滿足的笑容，並在Loki安撫下很快的進入夢鄉，但Loki並沒有因為孩子們開心的笑聲而好了心情。

隨著時間的流逝，Loki脹奶的情況越來越嚴重，現在已經接近半夜，孩子們全都喝飽睡著了，但是胸部還是脹的發疼，不過這不是讓他心煩的點。

到底為什麼分泌乳汁的速度會突然變得這麼頻繁？他心想著。

Thor將這一切全看在眼裡，他會趁Loki餵奶的時候偷瞄他的胸部，那對越來越豐滿的乳房想遮都遮不住，時間大概差不多了，「孩子們都睡了，今天我們兩就一起洗澡吧～」Thor一把抱住Loki的腰，讓Loki有些措手不及。

「為什麼？我才不要！」一起洗的話不就會被發現自己脹奶的事情嗎？

羞恥感湧上心頭，他死命的推著Thor抱著他的手，對方明明沒出多少力氣，但就是推不掉，最後還直接被Thor一把橫抱、抱進了浴室，「Thor！放我下來！」Loki大吼了一聲。

「噓，孩子們會被你吵醒喔？」Loki一聽到孩子會被吵醒瞬間就吃了個鱉，Thor則順利的將脹著奶的弟弟一屁股放進寬敞的洗手台裡，他快速的開啟浴缸上的水龍頭，再馬上走回Loki面前、替他脫下衣物。

Loki明明就不怕冷，但他這幾天總把自己包的緊緊的，穿高領毛衣又加羊毛外套，把自己熱個半死，Thor看著要忍住不笑真的很困難，他的弟弟、愛人兼伴侶怎麼能這麼可愛。

「放手！我說我不要跟你一起洗！」一屁股坐在洗手台裡想逃變得有些困難，Loki除非能打贏Thor，要不然以現在的體位他根本逃不了，就算用魔法，Thor也能馬上把他找出來在重複一次現在的體位。

「為什麼不？我很久沒幫你洗頭髮了，你看你頭髮這麼長，我幫你洗不是更舒服？」不以為意的丟了一堆正當理由給Loki，他摸了一把黑色髮絲到Loki面前，並繼續脫弟弟身上那件結構有些複雜的羊毛外套，Loki真不知道該怎麼反駁回去，誰叫他之前就喜歡Thor幫他洗頭，每次都會舒服到打呼嚕。

Loki再次吃了個鱉。

就在幾秒鐘後，Thor成功脫下那件穿脫麻煩的外套，羊毛外套一被左右攤開後，Loki那隆起的胸部透過毛衣展露在Thor面前，他先是當作沒發現，完整脫下外套後將它放到一邊的籃子裡，再繼續脫剩下唯一一件能遮掩肉體的毛衣，他快速的將毛衣由下往上拉起，一對豐滿圓潤的乳房展露出來，還微微的晃動著。

「不準看！」Loki用雙手遮住Thor的眼睛，但是馬上就被對方扳開。

「嗯！？Loki！你不是說你不會脹奶？」這一聲疑問句裝的可像了，雙手被往上舉起、毛衣被全部脫下，赤裸裸的肉體暴露在Thor面前，Loki的臉變得跟煮熟的蝦子一樣通紅。

手指擦過乳頭，一滴乳汁從孔洞裡流出，Loki下意識的往後一縮，脊椎卻撞上了水龍頭，害他嘶咬了聲後一個縮腰，兩團軟肉被挺立在Thor面前。

「從什麼時候開始變成這樣的？」Thor將雙手捧在Loki的兩頰上，將他通紅的小臉往自己拉近，「一天前？兩天前？還是更久了？」他讓自己露出一臉擔憂的神情好博取對方的同情心，Loki最受不了自己可憐兮兮的樣子了，就跟他受不了Loki可憐兮兮的表情一樣。

「放手，才三天而已。」他搶回Thor手上的毛衣，用它稍微遮掩胸前的軟肉。Thor心理想著“騙我”，明明從五天前就開始需要擠奶，他卻硬要從爆增那天開始算起。

Thor也不打算戳破真相，只是繼續的明朝顧問，「怎麼不跟我說？都不疼？你都怎麼解決它？」

「有什麼好疼的，擠掉就沒事了。」雖然沒痛到像臨盆生產時一樣生不如死，但悶脹一整天也非常不好受，就像餵奶前還要偷偷摸摸的進浴室按摩，不然孩子根本吸不到。比起疼、讓Loki感到更困擾的是麻煩跟羞恥感。

「為什麼不找我？」  
「我能自己來。」

Thor鬆開捧著對方臉頰的手，將Loki一把抱離洗手台，抽掉他抱在胸前的毛衣，再脫下不符合尺寸的褲子及內褲，現在Loki真的是全身赤裸裸的。

「還我！等等！你要幹嘛？！放我下來！」一個公主抱起，Thor無視愛人的掙扎直接往浴缸的方向走去，他說著「洗頭啊？Loki，我才剛跟你說，你怎麼就忘了？」

「就這樣？」不敢相信的看著哥哥，他一臉正經又疑惑的看著弟弟，那表情就像再說“弟弟，你怎麼變笨了”，想捅神的心湧上心頭，不過卻被接下來的動作給阻止。

邪神被放進了浴缸裡。

溫水覆蓋全身，那長至腰的黑色髮絲漂浮在水面上，隨著水流搖擺著，Thor不多話的將黑髮打濕，按了兩下洗髮精開始為自己的伴侶洗頭髮，Loki原本還有點氣憤的心情過沒多久就被舒服的按摩驅散，開始打起呼嚕。

穴道被恰到好處的力道按壓，手指插進髮絲裡溫柔的搓揉頭皮，通常在Loki心情好又舒服的時候，所求成功的機率有五成，Thor正抓準這點、提出自己的要求。

「擠掉多浪費，我幫你吸掉？」  
「是你自己想喝吧？」看著Thor不知羞恥的狂點頭，像孩子一樣的討奶喝，不知道是因為剛生完孩子特別心軟還是因為深處的焰火在作亂，Loki竟然就這樣答應了。

他們洗完澡、吹乾頭髮後，沒穿衣服就赤裸的走出衛浴，但是Loki看到睡得香甜的孩子們馬上就想反悔了。

「果然還是算了！會吵醒他們！」Loki掙扎扭動著身軀，想從Thor的公主抱中掙脫回浴室，好穿上衣服，不過對方去牢牢的將他銬在胸前，並蹭著他高挺的鼻樑，就像犬科動物再示好一樣，「不然至少回浴室。」

「這主意不好，你又撞到怎麼辦？用魔法隔個防護罩他們聽不到的。」剛剛撞那一下有些破皮紅痕，Thor還是決定將愛人抱進柔軟的床。他將嬰兒床輕輕推離床邊，再將棉被折好疊到角落，因為等等這床一定有被乳汁跟其他什麼液體弄的一塌糊塗。

防護罩穩固好後，Thor就開始搓揉那對豐滿白皙的乳房，剛餵完奶沒多久的乳頭被輕輕搓揉幾下就有乳汁滲出。

「嗯…」敏感乳頭被刺激而挺立、流出更多的奶水，過不久後，小穴也開始吐出愛液，變得濕漉漉的，一定這幾天的腹腔焰火在作祟，不然怎麼搓揉沒幾分鐘就有如此的顛覆快感。

而這次除非Loki開口說肏他，要不然Thor只打算解決脹奶的問題，畢竟這是他搞出來的，他讓Loki喝了30瓶增加奶水的高倍精華濃縮液。

不過他可能沒料想到中庭的補體飲料除了增奶治貧血以外，還有其他功能。

那豐滿的軟肉被搓揉到乳頭顫抖，Thor一口含上其中一邊的乳肉、用舌頭刺激乳孔，一股淡淡的奶香在嘴裡化開，吸吮著乳頭、搓揉著乳房，讓更多的乳汁流出，他就這樣兩邊輪流交替的照料著。

「以後我都幫你吸掉，會比擠的舒服點。」

Loki皺緊了眉頭，這比自己用擠的舒服上好幾倍，Thor搓揉乳肉的力道抓的恰到好處，實在讓他欲罷不能，但這顯得小穴有些空虛寂寞，只能慢慢的流出黏稠的液體。

Loki自從被那個黑色拴子堵住穴口後，小穴就再也沒有消失過了，他以為那只是自己的身體下意識在為懷孕做準備，生下孩子後就會恢復原狀，結果也沒有──他真的完全變成了雙性。

Thor忽略那個不停吐出愛液的小穴，專心的搓揉那令人憐愛的乳房跟吸吮乳汁，他在等Loki開口所求自己早已脹痛的慾望。

「Thor…唔…你不抱我…？」Loki寂寞、發熱的穴口脹疼著，不停的收縮、吐愛液，燥熱的腹腔一直在等待愛人的慾望，孤寂的時間拉的越長燥熱感就越擴散到全身，Loki難受到開始溢出眼淚。

平時腦袋一堆黃色廢料的Thor竟然連碰都不碰一下。

“難道生完孩子Thor就不要我了？”Loki不僅開始胡思亂想，想到孩子不需餵奶後自己可能會在Thor趕出家門，他就開始拉Thor的金髮、打他的背，把全身燥熱的不快跟心中不安的怒火全施在哥哥身上。

Thor被打的不得不停下搓奶、喝奶的動作，他可憐巴巴的將臉從弟弟的乳房上抬起，滿是委屈，「Loki，別突然亂打人啊…痛！」

Loki又用力的拉了一下Thor的頭髮，都要將他剛沒多長的頭髮給扯禿了，「怪我？你先不回我話的。」

「啊嘶…你確定？你不是不想再生了？Brother。」Thor在刺激Loki，之前生孩子的時候他可是大喊著“我不要再生了、我不幹了”之類的話，雖然不易受孕，但是他們做愛從不戴套的，因為戴了也沒用，用幾個破幾個，Thor可不保證真的不會再懷一次。

雷神其實超想疼愛那個可憐淌水的小穴，但他要讓弟弟自己答應以後能繼續肏他的禁口，如果有緣，他們也許能在多一兩個可愛的孩子。

Loki開始覺得他不應該一時說氣話，他沒想到Thor竟然真的因為自己說再也不想生孩子而不抱自己，他什麼時候這麼聽話了？

不過也是，芬里爾事Loki還沒能放下，要說他還願不願意？他願意；要問他怕不怕？他怕…現在Loki的三方思想加上慾望在互相拉扯腦中的理智線，真的是快逼死邪神了。

「得了吧…Thor…你才不可能禁慾一輩子！」  
「嗯，我也這麼覺得。」

Thor雖然這麼說，但面對淌水的穴口仍能保持靜置，他繼續口中的挑逗吸吮及手上的愛撫，被刺激到漲麻的乳孔只要乳汁一流出就能得到一絲絲的快感，但不甘寂寞的小穴卻像有蟻軍在不停的嚙啃。

Loki原本還保有一絲絲的理智在不停的折磨跟燥熱中斷了線。

「真是夠了！…你是不舉還是變心！？」收緊抓住短卻不刺手頭髮的雙手，直接將人拉離自己身上的那兩團軟肉，Thor一個機靈一直伸出舌頭、親了下去，舔偏弟弟口中的敏感點才鬆口。

「我是不是不舉你自己心理知道。」  
「所以你是變心！？」  
「我沒有，你忘記我跟你說過的話了？」

「那為什麼不抱我！？…就因為那句氣話？真的假的？…我說那是氣話你聽到了沒有！？快上！」Loki含著淚、瞪著Thor，刺養感逼著他再次主動要求Thor，這讓他有些惱怒，當眼淚滴下一滴的時候，Loki覺得羞恥到了極點，自己的淚腺永遠這麼發達、這麼不爭氣。

「你自己說的，可不能後悔，我想抱你想到快死了，小傻瓜。」Thor再次吻住愛人的薄唇，將舌頭伸進去、跟對方的舌頭攪合在一塊，不斷發出唾液交合的色氣水聲，Thor一邊接著吻、一邊慢慢送入半截陰莖，「永遠都不要忘記，我愛的人你，Loki。」

一聽到這句話，一種壓抑在心頭的燥熱焰火熊熊燃起，還覺得意識突然變得飄飄然的，跟以往的感覺都不一樣，有種舒服到讓人興奮、想抓狂的感覺…

「哈啊…嗯嗯嗯！」獲得慾望的小穴收縮，將內壁的軟肉包覆Thor的陰莖，但僅僅半截可安撫不了慾火焚身的Loki，他急不可奈的試圖靠近Thor的胯部，想一口吞進根部。

因為Loki才剛生完孩子沒多久，Thor想著別做的太刺激，原本想慢慢抽送、喚醒入口嫩肉，直到小穴能完全容納自己再深入，但卻被緊實的內肉含著，穴口雖然已經濕滑卻還是有些難以抽送，「太緊了，Brother…放鬆點，不然會傷到你的。」

Thor最後還是抽出慾望該用手指按壓，Loki不滿意的發出哭腔，回應哭腔的是發硬的陰蒂被指尖蹂躪，腰窩肌肉處了電似的開始彈跳痙攣，當內壁能勉強探入三指後，Thor將Loki抱上胯部，將整根脹成紫紅色的陰莖肏進深處。

「啊嗚…Thor…像以前一樣肏我…肏深點…」Loki開始發出舒服的哭腔喘息，小穴一縮一縮的吐出甜膩的液體，挺立陰莖發脹的吐出些前列腺液，Thor肏的還不夠快，讓他沒辦法好好發洩，Loki試圖放鬆下身肌肉，將整個人交在Thor手裡，任他隨意的肏幹自己。

「既然你這麼說…」“那我就不客氣了。”

柔軟的觸感傳至後背，Loki知道自己被壓回床裡。雙腳被抬高、胯部被撐起反折，這能讓Thor的慾望更加深入滿足Loki的需求，加快節奏的律動使穴口的蜜汁就被拍成白色的黏稠物及白沫，噗滋噗滋的水聲不斷迴盪，乳房隨著推送而上下晃動，乳汁的香氣讓Thor的唾液不受控的分泌，使他不停的吞嚥。

Thor將慾望頂入腔口，不停的衝撞它。

「哈啊～嗯…好熱…好舒服～快進來~」思想被攪成漿糊，Loki現在才不在乎高八度的呻吟跟尾音會換來什麼，他只是打開生殖腔口，讓哥哥的陰莖可以肏的更深，再把自己的腔口、小穴肏紅、肏腫、肏到酥軟，最後在將津液全部射進子宮裡。

心想，如果有緣他們說不定能在多一兩個可愛的孩子，他才不介意多生幾個，只是臨盆的時候真的很痛，再來就是心理層面上的問題。

隨著腔口的張開，Thor將慾望肏到深處，龜頭整截沒入子宮內，讓Loki疼的發出求饒，「啊！…太深…太深了…」隨著Thor的深入，Loki射出許多津液，將自己的小腹染上一片雪白，他伸手抓住Thor放在自己腰側的雙手，將他們帶到自己的額頭上，「Thor，摸摸這…」

那是雙可愛的冰藍色小角，上面各有圈淡黃色的凸起紋路，Loki自己主動變回冰霜巨人的模樣，他想讓Thor摸摸他的角、舔舐他，這是冰霜巨人釋出愛意的舉動。

「這是我看過世界上最可愛的小角了。」Thor撫摸他們、舔舐他們，最後雙手滑進烏黑的髮絲裡捏了捏Loki的後頸肉，分支出去的思考與動作也不減下身肏幹得速度，一句讚美的話語便讓Loki達到高潮。

「我愛你，Loki。」他貼近愛人、單手撐起對方的頭顱，雙唇交疊，微量的寒氣襲向Thor的口舌，被凍麻的舌頭再不停的交合與摩擦後漸漸變得灼熱，Loki的體溫不斷上升，眼窩、鼻尖染上紅暈就像兔子，他覺得自己快融化成水了，唇齒分離時被牽出的銀絲在月光下閃著甜蜜的水光，在昏暗的房間裡就像夜空上的銀河。

當最後一波精液射出，癱軟的陰莖一抽一抽的痙攣顫抖，Thor將全身癱軟如泥的Loki抱進懷裡，放慢肏幹的速度，看著Loki痙攣的下身應該已經疲憊酸澀，Thor準備進入最後的收尾階段。

白濁填滿子宮時Loki並沒有什麼過激的反應，只是發出嗯嗯的低語表示自己感受到了熱流，Thor慢慢的將半勃的陰莖抽出愛人的穴口，這時Loki突然挺起身子、伸出雙手，抱緊Thor的脖子…

「嗯…！」原本快抽出的慾望又被Loki一屁股坐了回去，「嗯嗯啊！……你還沒射完…繼續…我還可以…」Loki主動的肏弄自己，毫不掩飾自己的慾望，他不知道這是怎麼回事，今天的性欲特別強烈，一直處在興奮、發狂的狀態，明明思考能力已經變成白漿糊，但他總覺得自己還想繼續下去。

這感覺可能三天前就有了，燥熱感會在哥哥的挑逗、二次告白跟讚美下爆發成欲求不滿，他們倆沒神想的到。

「嗯…嗯？…哈啊～快點肏我，Brother。」Loki發出淫膩的嬌喘聲，找著自己的敏感點，想喚醒Thor半發脹的陰莖，好摩擦它、讓自己更舒服。

「？？！」原一肚子壞水也準備收尾的雷神被邪神的主動給震住。  
“Odin的鬍子啊！我是不是不小心把弟弟餵壞了？高倍濃縮精華液沒有催情功能啊？”Thor開始懷疑是不是那個濃縮液有問題，不然Loki怎麼突然變得這麼軟？跟孕期那次有些相識，但卻不完全相同。

「嗯？」Thor一直沒有更近一步的動作，讓Loki有些疑惑，他都做好準備、自發性的扭腰擺臀了，為什麼哥哥不繼續？

他鬆開抱著對方的手，捧起哥哥兼終身伴侶的兩頰，一臉疑惑的盯著對方的臉，大概過了幾秒，Loki一直吻上對方的唇、將舌頭伸了進去，Thor這下真的被嚇壞了，從不主動的弟弟現在在跟自己舌吻，還不停的擺動腰際，呆滯的神除了愛人的心跳及呼吸聲以外什麼都聽不見。

這次更像喝醉酒又被下了媚藥。

Loki吻到缺氧才鬆口，「Brother…你到底要不要繼續…？」Loki第一次覺得心情這麼飄飄然，小穴雖然有些酸澀但依舊興奮、腰也不太疼，感覺不到全身痙攣的邪神只覺得哥哥今天特別冷淡，這讓他有點不高興。

「…快點…不然我要咬你了…」Loki張開自己的嘴，露出冰霜巨人的尖銳的犬齒，但還沒等到Thor的動作，Loki就直接一口咬上愛人的肩膀，開始吸吮對方的血液，香甜的血腥味在口中化開，Loki正享受這道只屬於自己的可口點心，「…喜歡…」

「嘶…」Thor悶哼了聲，這個體位加上吸血的劇情怎麼好像似曾相識？Thor被帶走了理智，慾望高漲的他不想管這麼多了，要弟弟主動跟自己求愛可不是天天都遇得到的，「今天不把你這小騷貨肏暈，我就不叫Thor·Odin森！」

Loki鬆開吸血的口舌、舔舐著嘴角的血液，他狡黠的笑了，「…快…肏死我，讓我再懷一次孩子，Husband~」

「這可是你說的，Honey！」

淌著水的小穴再次被深入、圖刺，陰莖直接在Loki的甬道裡橫衝直撞，高潮隨著穴口收縮跟肏幹的刺激沒兩三分鐘就來一次，床單全被液體浸的透徹，最後他們到底做了多久沒人知道，因為他們兩全沉浸在這場激烈又特別的性愛裡。

Thor做到Loki被肏暈的掛在自己身上；Loki直到Thor的慾望被全數炸乾才失去意識，兩人最後都體力透支的倒進一團亂的床，直接進入夢鄉。

殊不知沒孩子們的哭聲他們能睡到隔天下午。

「嗚…嗚啊啊啊啊啊！！！！」Loki跟Thor被三胞胎的哭聲一震，雙雙跳了起來，但Loki感覺一陣腰酸、腳軟直接跌近棉被裡，那棉被大概是現在床上最乾淨的地方了。

「？？？？？」Loki皺起眉、滿臉問號，什麼都不記得最讓人頭疼，他的記憶再開始擠奶後沒多久就斷了，不過因為跌進床裡的關係，小腹中液體被壓的流出穴口，下流的黏稠跟兩穴的脹痛感讓Loki馬上就知道昨晚他們兩個做了，但到底是誰先開始的…？

「Loki！！？」Thor看著一臉跌近棉被裡的愛人，緊張的馬上把人抱起來，「怎麼突然就跌倒了？」昨天做的很是激烈，可能是有史以來最超脫的一次，但Loki沒喊過半次腰疼，怎麼會？

邪神先不管這些，餵孩子要緊，「Thor…我動不了了…你去抱孩子…」

Thor照著Loki的話做，他隨便拿了塊浴巾給Loki跟自己遮羞，將他抱到沙發上躺好，再抱起哭得傷心的孩子們，真不知道他們哭了多久，各個紅著臉蛋，耶夢加得都哭到剎起。

芬里爾越哭越大聲讓他傷心透頂，他先將哭得最難過的大王子跟小王子放在Loki的胸前，兩個餓壞的孩子一聞到香甜的乳汁，就開始不停的吸吮，含著淚水的哭臉漸漸染上幸福滿足的笑意。

「？？…你昨天不是幫我處理脹奶的問題嗎？為什麼感覺沒有少多少？」不至於到脹的乳房還是有些不舒服，搓捏幾下過多的乳汁就會滲出，再被孩子們快速的吸吮乾淨，思考半天，Loki還是想不出是自己的問題還是Thor沒認真處理。

「…昨天的事你全忘了？」Thor不敢置信的看著躺在沙發上動彈不得的愛人，昨天的刺激對方竟只記得處理脹奶？他早該想到昨晚的弟弟用中庭說法叫做“不科學”。

他們短暫的將這個話題擺到一旁，Loki拍著芬里爾跟耶夢加得的背，直到聽到兩個小飽嗝後，讓Thor把耶夢加得抱回嬰兒床裡，現在該換脹紅著小臉卻沒有哭出聲的小公主喝奶了，斯雷普尼爾開心的吸著奶水，很快的就喝飽並打了奶嗝，昨晚的各種舉動還是有些效果的，至少當三胞胎喝完奶後乳房的悶熱感有全數消失。

兩個孩子被抱回嬰兒床裡，芬里爾則抓著Loki的頭髮死都不肯放手，最後Loki只好讓黏人的小兒子趴在自己的胸口上、哄他快快入睡，等孩子們都睡著之後才好繼續剛才的話題。

「…我忘了什麼？」

「你昨天叫我抱你，所以我們做了…而且超激烈的。」Thor東張西望的找了長矮凳並坐在Loki的身側，他想起昨晚那個主動抬高臀部肏弄下體、迎合自己的Loki，視覺與感受太過於衝擊使他吞了口口水。

「！？你騙誰啊？我怎麼可能主動叫你抱我，自己欲求不滿就說，別推到我頭上。」Loki壓低說話的音量，生怕將趴在自己身上的芬里爾吵醒，但從語氣中乃能聽出些微的調侃揶揄。

「還不只這樣…嗯…你還自己變回冰霜巨人的模樣，然後要我肏死你，不然就咬我。」

「不可能！」Loki的膚色在已肉眼可見的速度泛稱嫩紅色，上一句還有些調侃的語氣全變成了堅定的肯定句，語尾卻有些顫抖，可能是想起什麼不想承認的記憶，但Thor的下個舉動折斷了Loki鎮定心理的最後一根稻草。

「證據。」Thor指著接近後背的肩膀，那有著四個明顯發腫的孔洞，鐵證如山的證據擺在Loki面前，他真的變成了冰霜巨人，而且不是被逼的。  
看著那些孔洞周圍被吸吮出一點一點的紫紅，Loki這下就算不想相信也難。

「先跟你說，我原本早就要停了，是你自己坐回來又咬我，這我怎麼忍的住。」Thor舉起雙手表示“你腰痛是你自己造成的，跟我沒關係”，看著瞠目結舌的弟弟，他知道他回憶起來了，最後不忘再幫自己澄清一件事，「還有我處理的超認真，但是你的奶水實在太多了，我處理不完。」

「！！？」  
“我哭著要Thor抱我？又說願意生孩子？…昨天的我到底在想什麼……”如果邪神手上有時間寶石，他會把時間倒帶回去，叫Thor用那該死讓他充滿陰影的口枷堵住自己的嘴，羞恥感的熱度更紅了兩頰、耳根，腦袋開始冒出熱煙，邪神快把自己的腦子給燒壞了。

「想起來了~？」Thor一臉奸詐，剛剛可憐的語氣全滾到了瓦爾哈拉門口，他將睡著芬里爾抱回嬰兒床裡，再公主抱起愛人往房間的方向走去。

「你又要做什麼！？」軟趴趴的肉體不帶任何威脅，如果Thor又想做點什麼他一定會散骨，思緒告訴Loki，如果現在用魔法把Thor打飛，他會因沒有充足的時間架起防護網而屁股坐地，兩個選擇卻是同樣的結局，他只能稍微期待Thor的一丁點良心是帶他回床上躺好休息，而不是繼續分開他的雙腿。

「洗澡啊？兩個人一起。」滿分Thor式微笑，今天在Loki眼睛不可相信，他拼命的搖頭表示拒絕，什麼洗澡他現在只想休息，不過Thor輕嘖了兩聲，昨晚的戰場沾滿各式液體，有甜的、鹹的、香的、腥的全染成一塊的沾附在他們身上，經過一夜後被風乾，皮膚骯髒又粗糙到了滿點。

Thor不可能讓Loki在這麼不舒服的情況下休息。

「這次真的只是洗個澡，什麼都不會做。」他親了一下Loki的額頭，溫柔的說著，有些緊繃的Loki環著胸、遮住兩團小了一圈卻脹紅著乳頭的胸部，昨晚過激的挑逗加上三胞胎的吸吮，現在除了麻以外Loki什麼都感覺不到。

走進衛浴、放好熱水，Thor讓Loki的後腦勺靠在自己的胸前、自己則將愛人抱好抱滿的泡在熱水裡，「Loki。」他附有愛意的叫了一聲，低沉的磁性嗓音迴盪在浴室裡，名字的主人揚起頭看見對方的雙眼充滿興奮的光芒。

「你能不能再叫我一次“Husband”來聽聽？」  
還以為他要說什麼呢，「滾！」

黑夜，大人孩子都睡下後，一抹黑影偷偷摸摸的出了房間、開了廚房的小燈，Thor再次開啟那個超連結，他認真地將高倍濃縮精華液的成分效用全查了一便，最後得出的結論是──他幫弟弟補身體，結果補過頭了。

沒神說沒神知道暖性草藥對冰霜巨人的效用代表什麼，顧名思義就是暖身催情興奮劑，食用一定的量後能使冷傲的冰霜巨人過激的興奮，如同煮沸的開水，不過寒冷的約頓海姆不會生長出這種草藥，書籍上自然不會記載；阿斯嘉德的醫學書裡曾經提及，不過在Loki翻閱的時候已被撕毀。

“中藥對冰霜巨人…是催情興奮劑？？”看著屏幕上稱為中藥材的各種原料，有些具有興奮劑的效果，原本只是想喝喝奶、可能滾滾床單的Thor也沒想過事情會如此演變，10來天喝了30瓶左右的暖性中藥量一定是足了，再加上Thor的幾句調情話及挑逗，讓Loki壓抑5天的燥熱爆發變成了黏人妖精。

只能僅存幾月的新玩法讓雷神有些欲罷不能，隱性的軟萌弟弟不是每次滾床單都遇的到的，於是Thor手賤又購買了三箱。

END


End file.
